


Jägermond [Übersetzung]

by what a drag (inuverse)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, M/M, Maldoror_Chant's Hunter's Moon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ninja befolgen Befehle, Translation, kakairu - Freeform, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/what%20a%20drag
Summary: Mit einem perfekten Jägermond am Himmel scheint Iruka die Nacht auf dem alten Aussichtsturm perfekt für sein Date mit Kakashi. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass sein 'Ich verspreche dir, ich werde überleben' im Laufe dieser Nacht vielleicht die letzten Worte sein könnten, die er jemals zu Kakashi sagen wird.





	1. Jägermond I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906769) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Dieser Text ist die Übersetzung eines transformativen Werkes, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an Naruto und ‘Hunter’s Moon’ von Maldoror_Chant gehören mir nicht. Die Übersetzung wurde von Maldoror_Chant autorisiert.
> 
>  **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:** Im Gegensatz zum Deutschen kennt das Englische für die Erscheinung eines besonders hellen Vollmondes am Herbsthimmel während der Tagundnachtgleiche (Äquinoktium) zu dem Begriff ‘Harvest Moon’ - ‘Erntemond’ - noch den Begriff ‘Hunter’s Moon’ - ‘Jägermond’, der Titel gebend für Maldoror_Chants wunderbare Geschichte ist. 
> 
> Das Original besteht aus zwei OneShots. Die Übersetzung ist in 4 Kapitel aufgeteilt.

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Wurde damals in 2005 (yikes) für Sintaris Wettbewerb ‘Mein Fandom braucht neues Blut’ geschrieben. Hat den ersten Preis gewonnen. :)_

_**Zusammenfassung der Autorin:** Ninja leben und sterben für ihr Dorf. Ninja befolgen Befehle. Ninja verletzen und töten diejenigen, die ihnen befohlen wurde, zu verletzen und zu töten, was auch andere Ninja beinhaltet. Ninja jagen ihre Freunde und die, die sie lieben, wenn es ihnen befohlen wird._   
_Alles andere ist zweitrangig._   
_»Ich verspreche dir, ich werde überleben…«_   
_‘Zweitrangig’ bedeutet nicht ‘unwichtig’._

 

 

_‘Hunter’s Moon’ von Maldoror_Chant_

_in deutscher Übersetzung von what a drag (inuverse)_

 

**JÄGERMOND**

Die Dachschindeln fühlten sich kalt unter Irukas Fingern an, als er sich zurücklehnte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Die Nachtluft war frisch und klar. Es roch nach Piniennadeln, Rauch und Herbst. Dabei war es nicht allzu kühl, wenn man bedachte, dass es der zweite Oktobertag war. Über dem ruhigen Dorf hing ein strahlender Jägermond am Himmel. Iruka hatte eine große Bento-Box bei sich, heißen Tee in einer Thermoskanne zu seinen Füßen und keinen Grund morgen zur Schule gehen zu müssen. Die Nacht war seiner Meinung nach perfekt.

Das sollte jedoch nur einmal mehr zeigen, dass man ein guter Shinobi und herausragender Lehrer sein und trotzdem die Voraussicht eines Steins haben konnte. Iruka würde nämlich tatsächlich eine sehr schlechte Nacht haben.

Sein Blick war auf die Sterne gerichtet, während sich seine Hand gedankenverloren nach dem Bento ausstreckte. Er ertappte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig dabei. Denn er hatte bereits die frittierten Tintenfischstücke restlos weggeputzt und sollte wirklich nicht weiter an dem Bento herum picken. Sein Magen jedoch tat seine eigene Meinung dazu mit einem Knurren kund. Iruka hatte zwischen zwei Elterngesprächen am Abend eine Tasse Suppe inhaliert und seit dem nichts weiter gegessen. Die Reisbällchen riefen jetzt nach ihm wie ein Rudel kleiner Sirenen.

Aber er konnte noch länger ausharren. Seine, ah, ‘Verabredung’ war bereits dreißig Minuten zu spät, sodass Iruka ihn bald hier erwartete. Er konnte Kakashi nich allzu oft außerhalb ihrer offiziellen Treffen und gelegentlichen One-Night-Stands sehen. Wenn man davon ausging, dass man so etwas noch One-Night-Stand nennen konnte, wenn es durchschnittlich einmal im Monat vorkam… Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall beschweren, aber manchmal war es nett, sich einfach nur zu treffen, um wie die Freunde, die sie in den letzten Jahren geworden waren, miteinander zu reden. Diese Anlässe waren selten und Iruka wollte es nicht verderben, in dem er das ganze Abendessen aufaß, noch bevor seine Abendgesellschaft überhaupt aufgetaucht war.

Okay, vielleicht nur die Hälfte der Reisbällchen. Kakashi mochte sie ohnehin nicht sonderlich, er bevorzugte die-

Irukas Hand schoss von der Bento-Box zu seiner Waffentasche. Zwanzig und mehr Jahre Ninja-Training waren nicht umsonst gewesen, selbst wenn er dieser Tage seine Gegener eher mit Kreide als mit Shuriken festnagelte.

Er duckte sich in eine gespannte Hockstellung ab, das Essen vergessen. Ein schneller Check der Umgebung enthüllte nichts Verdächtiges. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass die Gefahr nicht real war. Aber hier, so weit oben, gab es nicht viele Angriffsmöglichkeiten für einen Feind. Die Falltür zum Stockwerk darunter war verschlossen und es gab keine anderen Dächer in der Nähe. Dies war das höchste Gebäude in Konoha, gleichauf mit dem Hokage Hauptquartier, die öffentliche Bücherei mit einem baufälligen Aussichtsturm, der sich hoch zu den Sternen schraubte. Es lag direkt neben der Schule, sodass Iruka den Ort gut kannte. Wer sich auf dem Dach des Turms befand konnte von keinem anderen Platz im Dorf aus gesehen werden, was auch der Grund gewesen war, weshalb er und Kakashi sich in den vergangen paar Jahren einige Male hier zum Essen, Reden und Sterne Beobachten getroffen hatten, bevor-

Irukas Blick ruckte zu einem Punkt zwischen zwei Rauchabzügen zwölf Fuß entfernt zurück. Ein Teil der Nacht, den er bereits in Augenschein genommen hatte. Instinkt ließ ihn nochmals hinsehen, nur um zu erkennen, wie sich Mondlicht und Dunkelheit zu einer vertrauten Gestalt verdichteten.

»Kakashi?«

Etwas in Iruka weigerte sich, sich zu entspannen. Dann traf ihn die Mordlust wie eine steife Brise.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Iruka, sie hätte ihn tatsächlich erfasst und vom Dach gestoßen. Er fiel durch die Dunkelheit, er war tot-

Sein Fuß traf die Thermoskanne, als er zurück stolperte. Sie schepperte auf den Dachziegeln, rollte und stürzte den langen, lautlosen Weg nach unten Richtung Boden. Iruka gelang es, den dunklen Schrecken, der sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, abzuschütteln.

Ein Feind? Der sich als Kakashi getarnt hatte? Nein. Nein, er kannte dessen Erscheinung zu gut.

»Kakashi?« Seine Stimme brach, während sich das Metall seines gezückten Kunais in seiner Handfläche erwärmte.

Die Gestalt flackerte vor Irukas Augen.

Etwas traf ihn auf Taillenhöhe und er knickte durch den Schlag, den er niemals hatte kommen sehen, nach vorne ein. Schmerz und Druck, scharfkantig, beißend, zerreißend - Messer. Er war von einem Messer erwischt worden.

Er grapschte blind nach dem Körper, der ihn aufrecht hielt, fühlte Wärme unter einem schwarzen Ärmel. Der schwache Duft von Kaffee. Dann war da nur noch der fleischige, scharfe Kupfergeruch von Blut.

Iruka keuchte. Die kalte Luft war beißend in seinen Lungen, sein gesamter Körper erzitterte, als sich seine Muskeln um das eingebettete Metall bewegten. Instinktiv griff er nach dem Vorderarm, der das Kunai in seinen Bauch getrieben hatte. Er richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen-

Dieses Mal sah er, wie sich Kakashi bewegte, aber er konnte der Faust, die ihn anvisiert hatte, trotzdem nicht ausweichen. Es riss ihn von der Klinge fort, halb Schlag, halb Schubser und trieb ihn stolpernd Richtung Dachfirst. Er fiel nach vorne und schlug sich selbst dabei beinahe den Kopf an einem der Rauchabzüge an.

Instinktiv wanderte seine linke Hand zu seiner Seite, um den Schaden einzuschätzen. Die andere griff zu seinen Waffen. Kakashis Kunai hatte Irukas Kampfweste durchtrennt und ihn an der Seite getroffen. In einem Neigungswinkel, der es durch Muskeln hatte schneiden lassen, statt seine Eingeweide aufzuschlitzen. Irukas Finger fanden die zerfetzten Ränder, wo die Klinge den verstärkten Stoff durchdrungen und dann durch sein Unterhemd und die Weste aus Netzstoff geschnitten hatte. Wärme benetzte seine Fingerspitzen, die rasch in der kalten Oktoberluft abkühlte. Schmerz flackerte in seiner Seite auf, der schmerzhafte Druck von durchtrennter Haut und durchtrenntem Fleisch.

\- oh, scheißedasistreal- Kakashi?!

Der innere Aufschrei voller Schmerz und Verwirrung wurde abrupt abgeschnitten. Iruka machte dicht. Der strenge und doch freundliche Lehrer; Narutos ‘Großer Bruder’; Kakashis Freund und gelegentlicher Fick… die Türen in seinem Verstand schlugen zu. Er schloss alles weg, was nicht unbedingt zum unmittelbaren Überleben notwendig war.

Der Chuunin kam behände auf die Füße, das Kunai bereit zur Verteidigung. Er kontrollierte den Schmerz mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen seiner Konzentration und zwei tiefen Atemzügen. Seine Beweglichkeit war auf der verwundeten Seite eingeschränkt, aber er war immer noch in der Lage einen präzisen Angriff auszuführen, wenn dieser nicht zu weit nach vorne reichen würde.

Kakashis sichtbares Auge war genauso weit entfernt wie der Mond über ihnen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Sharingan-Pupille von seinem Stirnband zu befreien. Iruka war nicht überrascht. Das wäre für Kakashi nur Energieverschwendung.

»Warum zur Hölle hast du mich angegriffen?«, stieß Iruka aus. Die Forderung war ein Automatismus: Bring den Angreifer zum Sprechen, sammle so viel Information wie möglich… gewinne ein paar mehr Sekunden, um dich zu erholen.

»Das sollte selbsterklärend sein. Du bist im Begriff zu sterben«, antwortete Kakashi in einem Ton, der darauf hindeutete, dass die Sache bereits erledigt war und es keinen Grund gab, großes Aufheben darum zu machen.

Keine Späße, keine gemächlichen, witzigen Bemerkungen. Tief in der Dunkelheit von Irukas Verstand schrie und schluchzte ein winziger Teil von ihm auf, dass das hier nicht passieren konnte - er ignorierte es.

»Wieso?«, stieß Iruka aus, während sein Blick das Dach nach weiteren Angreifern absuchte.

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, den Iruka ausgiebig nutzte. Er prüfte erneut, dass es keine Dächer in Reichweite gab und dass die Falltür tatsächlich verschlossen war. In der Zeit, die er brauchen würde, um sie zu öffnen-

»Befehle«, antwortete Kakashi schließlich. Das Wort kurz und abgehackt. Da war die Spur von etwas in seiner Stimme und wenn Iruka nicht dicht gemacht hätte, hätte er versucht, es zu analysieren und als Schmerz identifiziert. Man musste Kakashi allerdings sehr gut kennen, um das sagen zu können.

»Was für Befeh-«

Kein Aufflackern von Chakra, dennoch war Kakashi da. Direkt vor Iruka. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen war einfach verschwunden. Möglicherweise ermordet und bereits vergraben, wo niemand die Überreste finden würde.

Irukas Verstand war noch immer betäubt, aber sein Körper reagierte aus bloßem Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Das Messer pfiff dort vorbei, wo seine Schultern gerade noch gewesen war, bevor er sich weggedreht und geduckt hatte. Noch abgebeugt von seinem Ausweichmanöver schoss Iruka nach vorne und stieß seine Schulter gegen Kakashis Brustkorb, um den Jounin aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die Dachschräge befand sich hinter Kakashi. Er würde vielleicht seinen Stand verlieren-

Es war, wie gegen eine Wand zu schlagen und die Faust, die gegen Irukas Rippen schmetterte, war wie eine Wand, die zurück schlug.

Iruka ließ zu, dass ihn die Wucht des Schlags nach hinten gegen einen Schornstein schleuderte und in eine neue Angriffsposition. Sein Kunai verfehlte die Sehnen in Kakashis rechtem Arm um zehn entsetzlich weite Zentimeter. Kakashis gemächliches Ausweichmanöver machte deutlich, dass es mehr hätten sein können, wenn ihm danach gewesen wäre.

Iruka - der schon mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit erwartet hatte, ihn zu verfehlen - schleuderte das Kunai seitwärts, noch bevor seine erste Bewegung überhaupt beendet war. Er erwischte Kakashi mitten in der Bewegung und zwang den Jounin, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, um dem zweiten Schlag auszuweichen. Es gelang Iruka mit der Spitze der Klinge, den Stoff über Kakashis Schlüsselbein aufzuschlitzen. Genau über dem Rand der Kampfweste.

Tief in seinem Inneren hasste sich Iruka dafür, dass er es überhaupt versucht hatte- Das war fünf Zentimeter von der Kehle entfernt gewesen! Versuchte er Kakashi umzubringen? Was tat er da? Aber die Antwort war kalt und klar und ohne jeden Zweifel: Iruka versuchte zu überleben.

Es gelang ihm, einen weiteren verzweifelten Hieb auszuteilen. Er hatte Kakashi überrascht. Wenn er nur eine Lücke schaffen könnte-

Der Jounin drehte sich von der Klinge weg und packte Irukas Handgelenk. Die nächste Bewegung war verschwommen. Iruka endete gegen einen Schornstein gepresst. Er hatte an drei unterschiedlichen Stellen Schmerzen, sein Kunai war weg und sein rechtes Handgelenk befand sich in einem Griff gleich einem Schraubstock.

Kakashi war still. Iruka starrte benommen in das eine ausdruckslose Auge, versuchte sich nicht in dessen Mordlust zu verlieren, in dieser bloßen Stärke des Willens. Am Rande bemerkte er die Art, wie Kakashi atmete, angestrengt und schmerzvoll, als hätte ihn der Kampf mehr gekostet, als er es gedurft hätte… aber da war nicht das leiseste Zittern in der Hand, die Iruka gefangen hielt und Kakashis Gnade auslieferte.

Im Ohr des Jounin befand sich ein silberner Ohrenstöpsel. ‘Befehle’, hatte Kakashi gesagt.

Überleben. Iruka musste überleben. Das hieß, er musste weg von diesem Elite-Killer.

Iruka löste den Prozess aus, der Ausdauer und Geist zu Chakra verschmelzen ließ und baute es, so schnell er konnte, auf. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde als Reaktion darauf noch fester. Das Messer blitzte, die Spitze richtete sich auf Irukas Brustkorb als stumme Drohung, es ja nicht zu wagen, einen Angriff zu versuchen.

Das einzelne Auge weitete sich, als Iruka die Energie frei ließ, aber nicht gegen den Mann richtete, der ihn festhielt. Iruka stieß sie mit einem rückwärts gerichteten Schlag mit seinem freien Arm nach hinten aus und sprengte damit den bröckeligen Schornstein, gegen den er gedrückt wurde. Der Schornstein zerbrach. Gesteinsbrocken regneten auf die alten Schindeln. Iruka stolperte zurück, drehte sich von einem Messerstich weg, der ihn glücklicherweise verfehlte. Jetzt war er nicht länger von Mauerwerk umzingelt, sondern wurde nur noch am Handgelenk festgehalten. Sein linker Arm schnellte zurück und er schlug auf Kakashis Hand ein, direkt auf das Daumengelenk - Hart! Die Finger zuckten, ließen ihn los.

Chakra-Fluß in die Beine. Jetzt!

Irukas Energie katapultierte ihn geradewegs vom breiten Dach. Seine Füße berührten nach seinem ursprünglichen Sprung rückwärts, weg von seinem Angreifer, nicht mal die Schindeln. Dann holte ihn die Erdanziehungskraft ein und er begann zu fallen. Er hatte keinen Schwung mehr zu Seite und nichts in der Nähe, was seinen Fall bremsen könnte.

Iruka glaubte, ein Aufkeuchen über sich zu hören. Aber es hätte genauso gut auch das plötzliche Pfeifen des Windes in seinen Ohren sein können, während er fiel.

Der Wind zog an seinem Körper, an seinen Fingern. Der Turm war hoch. Und das, was er tat, war mehr als töricht. Die Siegel, die er formte, waren möglicherweise alle falsch - ohnehin selbstmörderisch, das in Bewegung zu tun -

Kawarimi no jutsu!

Iruka landete hart. Er hatte sich um ein paar Fuß verschätzt. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, den gesamten Trägheitsmoment des langen Falls loszuwerden, sodass er den Boden entlang schlitterte. Seine verletzte Seite schrie auf und hinterließ schmierige Blutspuren auf dem Linoleum. Er krachte heftig gegen ein Regal. Es klapperte und wackelte und ein halbes Dutzend Kartoffeln rollte herunter und trommelte auf Iruka ein, bevor sie auf dem Boden landeten.

Er hatte mit einer Topfpflanze auf dem Balkon draußen den Platz getauscht und seine Position über sechzig Fuß entfernt in die Küche der Schulcafeteria verschoben. Die Pflanze fiel nun an seiner statt in der Illusion, er zu sein, Richtung Boden. Ihm war die Technik gelungen, den Platz mit einem Objekt zu tauschen, das er kaum wahrgenommen hatte, während er von einem Turm gestürzt war, trotz einer verwundeten Seite und einem geprellten Handgelenk. Iruka war ein ganz kleines Bisschen beeindruckt von sich selbst. Faszinierend, was überwältigend schlechte Chancen in Hinsicht auf Ninjutsu Fertigkeiten auszurichten vermochten. Wenn er jemals einen seiner Schüler dabei erwischen würde, etwas so Dämliches zu versuchen, Iruka würde demjenigen das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Er kam auf die Füße und stolperte zur Tür. Sein Körper war blind und taub für seine Verletzung und den Schmerz. Er musste überleben.

Kakashi hätte ihm folgen können, wäre Iruka einfach nur vom Dach gesprungen und davon gelaufen. Ein Kinderspiel für den Jounin, sogar ohne Sharingan. Aber mit dem unerwarteten Jutsu hatte sich der verletzte Shinobi hoffentlich wertvolle Sekunden erkauft.

Iruka schlüpfte aus der Hintertür der Küche und eilte durch den Notausgang. Ein leiser Anflug seines Instinktes, den Heimvorteil zu suchen, drängte ihn zur nächsten Tür Richtung Schule: sein Territorium, sicher. Aber es war nicht sicher, nicht vor Kakashi. Iruka musste verschwinden. Der jetzige Plan lautete, auf der Straße und in den Schatten zu bleiben und wie der Teufel zu laufen.

Iruka war zwei Blocks vom Turm entfernt, nachdem er sich vom Schulgelände wegbewegt hatte. Er spürte kein vertrautes Chakra in der Nähe. Mit Sicherheit war er Kakashi nicht entkommen. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Aber er hatte sich Zeit zum Nachdenken erkauft, während er flüchtete.

Das Mondlicht reduzierte die Nacht auf ihre blanken Knochen, teilte alles in schwarz und weiß. Aller Gefühle gleichermaßen entledigt waren Irukas Gedanken schnell, kalt und effizient, als er durch die leeren Straßen geisterte.

‘Kakashi versucht nicht mich zu töten. Wenn er es täte, wäre ich bereits schon fünf Mal gestorben. Er ist nicht der Typ Mann, der mit seinem Ziel aus Spaß herumspielt.’

‘Er versucht nicht mich zu töten, aber er ist ernsthaft bei der Sache. Er hat Befehle.’

Die Fakten klickten ineinander wie die Teile eines morbiden Puzzles. Es könnte ein Dutzend mögliche Gründe und Erklärungen geben, aber Iruka hatte keine Zeit für Spekulationen. Er entschied sich für die sowohl wahrscheinlichste als auch gefährlichste Erklärung. Aussichtsloser Optimismus der ‘es ist alles nur irgendeine Art Fehler’-Sorte kostete Shinobi das Leben.

‘Wenn er den Befehl hat, mich anzugreifen, dann nimmt man an, ich bin ein Gefahr für Konoha.’

‘Ein Chuunin-Lehrer stellt für sich gesehen keine Gefahr dar.’

‘Eine Verschwörung?’

Er konnte seine eigene Stimme in einem Klassenraum in der Vergangenheit referieren hören. »Um verdeckt agierende Feinde zu enttarnen, finde zu erst den schwächsten und greife diesen an. Verwunde ihn und bring ihn dazu, zu flüchten - Naruto, hör auf herumzualbern, das ist wichtig! Bring in dazu, zu flüchten und folge ihm. Er wird dich zu den anderen führen.«

Kakashi…

Nein. Konzentriere dich. Überlebe.

Es wäre eine starke Gruppe von Nöten, um Konoha zu infiltrieren. Die Verteidigung wurde in den letzten zwei Jahren nach der Invasion von Oto und dem Mord am Dritten verstärkt. Wenn es einem Feind mit Hilfe von Spionen jedoch tatsächlich gelungen wäre und Iruka wäre einer von ihnen, dann wäre er unter den Schwächsten. Kakashi hatte ihn mit der Absicht, ihn zu verwunden, angegriffen, und jetzt jagte er ihn, damit Iruka floh, um seine Mit-Verschwörer zu warnen. Dann-

Iruka rannte an einer Tür nach der anderen vorbei, dem Heim der Menschen, die er schon sein ganzes Leben kannte, aber er hielt nicht an. Wenn er einen von ihnen ansprechen würde, käme dies einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich und möglicherweise verurteilte er den anderen gleich mit. Er konnte niemanden um Hilfe bitten.

Während sein Verstand aufholte, führte ihn sein Instinkt bereits zu seiner größten Hoffnung. Von Anfang an war er auf das Hauptgebäude in Konoha zugeeilt, dem Zentrum des Dorfes.

Er musste die ANBU erreichen. Wenn er sich stellte, dann konnte er für seinen Fall vorsprechen. Überlebe nur noch ein paar Stunden länger und beweise hoffentlich deine Unschuld!

Sie waren möglicherweise auch hier draußen, beobachteten wie Kakashi ihn jagte. Aber wenn Iruka zu ihrer Basis ging, dann wären sie gezwungen, zu sehen, dass er nicht vor hatte, irgendwelche vermeintlichen Mit-Spione zu verraten. Er wäre möglicherweise wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie das realisiert hätten, tot. Natürlich würde er dieses Risiko im Verlgeich zu seinen Chancen bei einem Kampf gegen Kakashi jederzeit in Kauf nehmen.

Er befand sich nun ein halbes Dutzend Blocks vom Turm weg und hatte ein Drittel des Weges zurückgelegt. Irgendwo hinter sich konnte er einen Hund bellen hören. Das Geräusch passte so gut zu dem Jägermond und den ruhigen Straßen, dass Iruka die Bedeutung dessen für einige Sekunden entging. Die Haustiere in Konoha, einem Dorf voller Menschen mit leichtem Schlaf und nervösen Ninjas, waren alle gut erzogen. Sie bellten nicht einfach so.

Iruka gelang es, nach einem leichten Straucheln vor lauter Unglauben irgendwie noch schneller zu laufen. Kakashi hatte die Hunde auf ihn gehetzt!

Nach dem Laut zu urteilen, nur einen. Aber einer genügte, Iruka aufzuspüren und mit Panik zu erfüllen, ihn von seiner wie auch immer gearteten Entschlossenheit zu befreien, die ihn davon abhielt, seine Mit-Spione preiszugeben.

Aber, da Iruka keine Mit-Spione, dafür jedoch eine Menge hatte, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte, geriet er nicht in Panik. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten. Davon abgesehen war er ein Chuunin von Konoha. Er hatte eine der strengsten Ausbildungen durchlaufen, die es auf dem Planeten gab, er war nicht dafür gemacht, sich schnell aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Es hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einmal einen Iruka gegeben, der ein Clown gewesen war und auch nicht wenig Freude daran gehabt hatte, anderen Streiche zu spielen… anders als Naruto, der seine Eskapaden immer offen zur Schau stellte und dann ganz überrascht tat, wenn er erwischt wurde, hatte Iruka damals einen Weg gefunden, unentdeckt von Erwachsenen zu dem Ort des Verbrechens hin und wieder weg zukommen, sodass er danach vor seinen Kameraden mit dem Streich, den er gespielt hatte, und der wagemutigen Flucht, die darauf gefolgt war, hatte angeben können. Er kannte Wege durch Konoha, an die die meisten der die Dächer bevölkernden Ninjas nicht sofort dachten und die ihn hoffentlich den Hund würden loswerden lassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Abwasserdeckel ächzte, als Iruka ihn anhob. Es war schon viele Jahre her, dass der Teenager, Iruka, gewissenhaft jeden einzelnen im Dorf von Rost befreit und geölt hatte. Er hielt sich nicht mit der schmalen Treppe auf, sondern glitt direkt ins Wasser darunter, das ihm bis zur Taille reichte. Viel Glück, mir hier zu folgen, Hund!

Die eisige Flüssigkeit drang in seine Kleidung und stellte hässliche und schmerzhafte Dinge mit dem Schnitt in seiner Seite an, als er sich vorwärts bewegte. Es handelte sich um überschüssiges Wasser der jüngsten Regenfälle nicht um reines Abwasser, aber es war trotzdem nicht sonderlich sauber. Iruka dachte nicht zu viel darüber nach. An einer Infektion zu sterben, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Liste seiner Bedenken nicht sonderlich weit oben. Er würde sich später darüber Gedanken machen, für den eher unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es ein ‘später’ geben würde.

Er watete langsam und leise auf sein Ziel zu und unterdrückte seine Ausstrahlung. Die Mauern seiner Kontrolle waren stark. Er erlaubte sich, nichts von seinem Schock, seiner Furcht oder seinem Schmerz hindurch sickern zu lassen und ein verräterisches Aufwallen von Chakra zu verursachen. Sein Kopf war von allem befreit, was nicht mit Überlebensmechanismen oder einem entfernten Echo seiner eigenen Stimme, die Schülern predigte, sich mehr anzustrengen zu tun hatte.

‘Übt, euch zu verstecken, bis es zu eurer zweiten Natur geworden ist.’ ‘Verbergt euer Chakra.’ ‘Verschmelzt mit den Schatten.’ ‘Heimlichkeit ist die erste Waffe des Shinobi.’… Weit in den Tiefen seines Verstandes, wo es ihn nicht ablenkte, fühlte er sich hin und hergerissen zwischen Reue, dass er so streng mit diesen Kindern gewesen war - das war wirklich nicht einfach, besonders für kleine Kinder - und dem Wunsch, dass er sie noch härter angetrieben hätte. Wenn dein Leben auf dem Spiel steht, dann spielt es keine Rolle, wie schwierig etwas ist, wie sehr deine Wunden weh tun oder dass sich deine Seele genauso zerrissen und blutig anfühlt wie dein Körper. Du musst es einfach nur tun.

Hier war der richtige Ausgang aus der Kanalisation. Er hoffte es zumindest, denn er hatte keine Zeit, es zu überprüfen und nach dem Richtigen zu suchen, falls er sich geirrt hatte. Kakashi war möglicherweise, wenn Iruka sehr viel Glück hatte, einige Blocks entfernt, aber ANBU würden überall in Konoha verteilt nach ihm Ausschau halten. Wenn Irukas Theorie korrekt war, würden sie ihn nicht direkt angreifen. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass er merkte, dass die gesamte Abteilung zur Verteidigung bereit stand, um jeden Verschwörer, den Iruka verriet, einzusacken. Aber sie würden Kakashi über den silbernen Ohrenstöpsel warnen.

Er blickte durch den Spalt des minimal angehobenen Kanaldeckels, drückte diesen dann schnell auf und kroch hinaus. Nass bis auf die Haut und zitternd. Er hatte richtig gelegen. Es war der Kanal nahe des HQ gewesen. Er hätte nicht näher heran kommen können, da die Wasserzu-und ableitungen im Herzen Konohas mit Fallen versehen waren und überwacht wurden. Aber er war nahe genug. Er bewegte sich, so leise er konnte, auf das Gebäude zu und blickte sich um. Alles war ruhig und er konnte den Eingang von hier aus sehen. Iruka rannte los-

Er hätte es fast geschafft.

Das leise Zischen in der Luft hinter ihm, ließ ihn instinktiv zu Boden gehen. Der Shuriken verfehlte ihn allerdings ohnehin um ein sehr angenehmes Maß. Kakashi versuchte noch nicht ihn umzubringen.

Er nahm eine defensive Hockstellung ein, sodass er gleichzeitig sehen konnte, wie sein Jäger in diesem wohl vertrauten lockeren, weiten Schritt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, auf ihn zu kam. Ein rundlicher Terrier mit dem Blätter-Symbol auf einem dicken Lederhalsband um den Hals trottete neben ihm her. Seine Zunge zappelte in Irukas Richtung und er schenkte ihm ein hündisches Grinsen mit vielen Zähnen.

Iruka hatte die Mauer des Hauptquartiers im Rücken, aber Kakashis Angriffsradius lag nun zwischen ihm und der Tür, die sich vierzig Fuß entfernt befand. Es gab keine Fenster im ersten Stock des Gebäudes. Das Hauptquartier von Konoha konnte bei Bedarf jederzeit in eine Festung verwandelt werden. Fenster gab es erst ab dem dritten Stock, hoch über Irukas Kopf und ohne leicht zu erreichende Sockel oder Griffe, die dem verletzten Chuunin helfen könnten, dort hoch zu springen, bevor Kakashi zuschlug. Sie waren dunkel, die Fensterläden geschlossen. Der Ort wirkte verlassen.

Kakashi war seinem Blick gefolgt.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, wo du hingehst, aber niemand da drin wird dir helfen. Das kann ich garantieren.«

Der Hund knurrte, wie um die schroffe Aussage zu unterstreichen. Geh zu deinen Freunden, Spion, sie sind die einzigen, die dir jetzt helfen können.

Tief in seinem Inneren schrie und heulte Iruka, Bitten, verzweifelte Worte, Worte, mit denen er alles abstritt, aber Iruka ignorierte sie. Was sollte das nützen? Kakashi würde ihm nicht glauben und er hatte Befehle.

Irukas Verstand suchte nach einem Ausweg. Jede Möglichkeit wurde in Sekundenschnelle erfasst, geprüft und auseinander genommen. Finde einen Weg um diesen Mann herum, diesen vortrefflichen Killer.

Kakashi zog langsam ein Kunai aus seinem Hüftholster und ließ es in seiner Handfläche herumschnellen. Eine Geste so elegant wie die Umdrehung einer Gebetsmühle und so bedächtig wie ein Todesurteil. Trotz allem stahl sich ein scharfkantiges Lächeln auf Irukas Züge, denn die Bewegungen des Jounin waren so perfekt, tödlich und schön, wie die eleganten Bögen zwischen den Spitzen eines Shuriken…

»Ich verspreche«, flüsterte Iruka, während sich sein Verstand auf seine schwindenden Optionen konzentrierte. »Ich verspreche dir, dass ich überleben werde…«

Kakashi zeigte keine Regung, der Hund an seiner Seite jedoch blickte an seinem Herren hinauf, winselte und duckte sich weg.

Iruka warf sich Richtung Tür, ein Hagel von tödlichen Sternen peitschte durch die Luft vor ihm. Sie waren auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

Kakashis Klinge erzeugte eine seltsame Melodie wie Glockengeläut, als er sie mit einem wohl bemessenen Schwung aus der Luft fegte.

Zum Abschluss der Bewegung flog das Kunai wie selbstverständlich durch die Luft, um sich in die Wand direkt vor Irukas Gesicht zu graben, während der Lehrer versuchte, an Kakashi vorbei zur Tür zu gelangen. Dann verbiss sich der kleine Hund in Irukas Knöchel.

Ein kräftiger Tritt gefolgt von einem gedämpften Bellen und Iruka stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand Kakashis Kunai in der Hand und mit weniger als Null Chancen. Die Tür war noch immer zu weit weg. Kakashi war näher gekommen und wäre in weniger als einem Herzschlag bei ihm, sobald Iruka sich bewegen würde.

Der Köter starrte Iruka giftig zwischen Kakashis Beinen hindurch an. Der Jounin blickte auf das Tier hinab und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. Offenkundig völlig unbekümmert ob des Wurfmessers in Irukas Hand.

»Du hast doch noch nicht vor, mit dem Weglaufen aufzuhören, oder? Mein Hund braucht das Training.«

»Dann richte deinem Hund aus, dass es mir leid tut«, murmelte Iruka, während er verzweifelt nachdachte. Er kalkulierte die Entfernung und den Winkel seiner Position, Kakashis, der der Gebäudewand, der der Tür und… Moment mal, wie wäre es…?

»Du solltest fliehen, Verräter.« Der Hund zuckte zurück, als würde er sich vor etwas in der Stimme seines Herrn fürchten, obwohl Iruka keine Veränderung in dem tödlich-neutralen Tonfall wahrnehmen konnte. »Wenn du uns genug auslastest, dann werden wir dich möglicherweise schnell töten. So wie es aussieht, werde ich-«

Die Strategien waren zu einer einzigen zusammengeschmolzen. Ein verzweifeltes Glücksspiel. Iruka stürzte vor, geradewegs auf Kakashi zu, mit einem Kunai-Stoß nach vorn. Das Messer wurde ihm mühelos aus der Hand geschlagen und Kakashis Faust schwang nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zurück.

Iruka hatte seine Angriffshaltung bereits aufgegeben und stählte sich für den Konterschlag. Mit etwas Geschick gelang es ihm, den Konterschlag direkt mit seinen übereinander gekreuzten Handgelenken abzufangen. Statt die Energie des Aufpralls auf seinen Körper zu verteilen und in sein Chakra zu absorbieren, nahm Iruka den vollen Schlag direkt und lehnte sich noch dagegen. Am Rande fühlte er etwas in seinem Handgelenk krachen-

All sein Chakra floss in diesen verzweifelten Sprung. Das und die Kraft des Schlags warfen ihn nach oben und hinten, so hoch wie das dritte Stockwerk.

Er befand sich genau im Zielbereich für eines der Fenster hinter ihm. Er musste nicht mal den Körper drehen, um sein Ziel zu korrigieren, was gut war, denn der Schlag hatte seine Knochen anscheinend in Brei verwandelt.

Überlebe! Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sein steifes und möglicherweise gebrochenes Handgelenk und seine schmerzenden Finger dazu zu gängeln, Siegel zu formen. Sein Rücken krachte durch den Fensterladen aber seine Bewegungen blieben unverändert, angefeuert von Verzweiflung.

-Notiz an mich selbst: Nächstes Mal, wenn du die Verwendung von Jutsu unter Belastung trainierst, werf‘ die Schüler durch ein Fenster.

Drei Irukas landeten auf dem Boden. Alle bluteten. Ihm war es nicht gelungen, mehr Klone zu erschaffen als diese. Sie kämpften sich auf die Füße und eilten auf die Tür zu. Hinter ihnen flackerte das Mondlicht, als jemand durchs Fenster kam. Das einzige Zeichen einer sonst komplett geräuschlosen Verfolgungsjagd. Die zwei Klone rannten verschiedene Gänge entlang und überließen es Iruka, den direkten Weg zu seinem Zielort zu nehmen. Die Chancen standen eins zu drei, dass Kakashi dem Richtigen folgen würde. Vorausgesetzt es war Iruka trotz seiner Verletzungen gelungen, Schattenklone zu erschaffen, die annähernd überzeugend waren.

Iruka rannte. Die verhängnisvoll Stille hinter ihm klebte an seinen Fersen.

Er fühlte ein plötzliche Welle in seinem Chakra: Ein Klon war ‘gestorben’. Er musste angegriffen worden sein. Kakashi war auf den Trick hereingefallen! Oder vielleicht hatte er auch nur den Hund auf die Klone gehetzt und befand sich genau hinter dem echten Iruka, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Die Tür zum ANBU Notfall-Schalter, der vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag besetzt war, befand sich direkt vor ihm am Ende des Korridors. Nur noch ein paar Meter mehr - Ich will nicht sterben - Ich kann nicht sterben! Nicht so! Das kann ich ihm nicht antun, ich habe es versprochen-

Fünf Schritte vom Ziel entfernt, zwang sich Iruka mit letztem Atem zu rufen: »Ich bin es, Umino Iruka. Ich brauche Hilfe - Ich komme rein!«

Er warf sich gegen die Tür und hoffte, dass das als Warnung ausgereicht hatte oder er würde in Kürze als Nadelkissen enden. Die Tür ließ sich leicht öffnen. Da er sie so heftig getroffen hatte, dass er auch hindurch gekommen wäre, wäre sie verschlossen gewesen, schoss er hilflos durch den Raum, unfähig anzuhalten, bis er gegen die entgegengesetzte Wand krachte.

Schwer atmend drehte er sich um, die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt und weit weg von seinen Waffen. Ein entferntes Zittern seines Chakras kündigte das Dahinscheiden des zweiten Klons an. Er fühlte deutlich den Biss von Phantomzähnen an seiner Kehle, als die Energie des zweiten Klons sich wieder in seinem Körper einfand. Das war also der Hund gewesen. Wo war Kakashi? Es spielte keine Rolle, Iruka hatte es geschafft.

Der Männer in ANBU-Uniformen sahen ihn an. Einer saß mit seiner Maske auf die Stirn hoch geschoben da, eine schwarze Kapuze verbarg seine Gesichtszüge bis auf die Augen und den Mund. Er schenkte Iruka einen gleichgültigen Blick und biss von einem Sandwich ab.

Das war viel zu entspannt. Wussten sie denn nicht was los war? Egal, Iruka musste alles aufklären. Er öffnete den Mund und sein gesamter Atem verließ ihn als ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.

Tsunade-sama. Der ANBU, der sich am nächesten von ihm befand, hatte sich in Irukas Richtung bewegt und den Blick auf die Hokage freigegeben, die an einem Schreibtisch in der Nähe saß.

Der nächste Atemzug, den der Lehrer tat, war schwach und zittrig. Wenn ANBU ihn für einen Verräter hielten und er gerade in ein Zimmer hineingeplatzt war, in dem die Hokage saß, dann sollte er toter als tot sein.

Was sollte er sagen? Alles, was er sagen würde, wäre eine Lüge, wäre er wirklich ein Spion. Er- Moment…Moment.

Tsunade starrte ihn an. In ihrem kühlen Blick lag keine Überraschung, dass er anwesend war. Sie trug einen kleinen silbernen Stöpsel im Ohr, eine Kristallkugel lag auf dem Tisch und ein Klemmbrett ruhte auf ihren wohlgeformten Knien. Sie hatte keine Stoppuhr in der Hand, aber sie hätte genauso gut eine in der Hand haben können.

Alles in Iruka brach. Er sackte zurück gegen die Wand und schlitterten zu Boden. Die schwarz-weiße Welt des Überlebenskampfes zerbrach um ihn herum. An ihre Stelle rückte die schmutzige Realität, voller Zweifel, Schmerz und komplizierter Entscheidungen. Er fragte sich, was Tsunade wohl fühlte, wenn sie den blutigen Haufen auf dem Boden ansah, der normalerweise einer ihrer besten Lehrer an der Akademie darstellte. Möglicherweise nicht eine Unze Reue. Das war genau das, was es bedeutete, Hokage zu sein.

»Er ist hier und sicher. Beende die Mission«, murmelte Tsunade ins Mikrofon, dann nahm sie den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch.

Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren Irukas raue Atemstöße und das Kauen des ANBU, der sein Sandwich verspeiste.

»Bring dem Mann etwas Wasser«, befahl Tsunade schließlich einer der Wachen.

Iruka wartete nicht auf geringe Gnadenbezeigungen. »Hokage-sama… stehe ich wegen irgendetwas unter Verdacht?«

»Nein.«

»Aha.« Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken und schloss die Augen. »Ich dachte, wir würden die Fähigkeiten unserer Leute nicht mehr auf diese Art prüfen. Der vorherige Hokage hat immer gesagt, es wäre barbarisch und viel zu gefährlich.«

»Das war, was der Dritte entschieden hat, und sieh, was aus ihm geworden ist.«

Du-… Iruka schluckte mehrfach, dann nahm er doch noch das Getränk an, das ein ANBU vor seinem Gesicht hin und her schwenkte.

»Mir wurde berichtet, du hättest einmal das gleiche mit deinen Schülern gemacht«, sagte Tsunade. »Vor zwei Jahren, als du sehen wolltest, ob Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura das Zeug zu ihrer ersten Chuunin Prüfung hätten.«

»Ich habe niemanden bluten lassen«, wand Iruka mit tiefer Stimme ein. Die Feldflasche knarzte zwischen seinen Fingern, die sich immer wieder darum krampften und entkrampften. Seine linke Hand war um einen Kern aus pochendem Schmerz steif und taub geworden und der Schnitt in seiner Seite strahlte Schmerzen bis in seine Brust aus. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte seine letzte Aktion die Wunde noch weiter aufgerissen und als würde er jeden Moment seine Eingeweide auf dem Boden wieder finden.

»Blut war notwendig. Es gab einige Bedenken bei den Mitgliedern der Elite und des Rates, dass du ein bisschen weich geworden bist.«

Iruka verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser.

»Die Demonstration am heutigen Abend sollte sie zum Schweigen bringen«, führte Tsunade ohne Pause weiter aus. »Alles in allem war deine Leistung ausreichend.«

Das Wort ‘ausreichend’ wühlte sich auf der Suche nach einem Pulverfass angefüllt mit Wut durch Irukas brüchigen Verstand.

»Glaubt ihr nicht - Hokage-sama - bei allem Respekt- das einen Jounin- einen Jounin auf einen niedrig rangigen Lehrer anzusetzen, etwas übertrieben ist?«, brachte er zustande zu sagen.

»Ich habe einen meiner besten geschickt«, korrigierte ihn Tsunade in einem Tonfall, der darauf hindeutete, dass er etwas schwer von Begriff war. »Je besser der Jäger desto geringer die Aussicht, dass diese Angelegenheit mit einem unschönen Unfall für einen von euch enden könnte. Außerdem hatte ich noch andere Faktoren zu berücksichtigen.«

Faktoren? Was für Fakt-

»Zum Test an sich«, führte Tsunade unerbittlich weiter aus, »du als Lehrer unserer Kinder. Du formst die nächste Generation von Genin. Aber du bist kein Feldagent. Es ist einige Jahre her, dass du einer echten auf-Leben-oder-Tod-Situation ausgesetzt warst, bei der die Chancen gegen dich standen. Wir mussten sicher gehen, dass du immer noch das Zeug dazu hast.«

Iruka war auf den Füßen. »Also, ging es dabei nur darum, dass du dachtest, ich könnte ein bisschen mehr Training gebrauchen?! Hättest du mir nicht einfach ein Memo schicken können, dass ich mehr trainieren soll, du-«

»Los, sag es«, sprach Tsunade gedehnt.

Iruka stellte fest, dass ein ANBU ihn am Ellbogen festhielt. Er glaubte, es würde dazu dienen, ihn zurückzuhalten, als er bemerkte, wie stark seine Beine unter ihm schwankten. Hinter der Maske schienen die Augen des Mannes entfernt verständnisvoll. Er könnte das nächste Mal an Irukas Stelle sein. Von seinen Freunden gejagt, nur um sicherzustellen, dass er noch immer das Zeug dazu hatte, einem Feind entgegen zu treten, der es ernst meinte. Und wie Iruka würde er alles bis auf seine Überlebensinstinkte in sich wegschließen und laufen und kämpfen, als wären es nicht seine Kameraden, weil er ein Shinobi war und es das war, was sie taten. Sie kultivierten ihre schnell auslösenden Reflexe und Paranoia und das war noch eine gesündere Alternative als ein Messer im Rücken. Aber es bedeutete nicht, dass es ihnen auch gefiel.

»Los«, wiederholte Tsunade mit einem Grinsen, während Iruka seine Kiefer arbeiten fühlte. »Du hattest eine harte Nacht und du befindest dich noch immer in einem Schockzustand und mir wurde berichtet, du hättest ein ziemliches Temperament, wenn man dich provoziert. Ich gebe dir hier einen Freifahrtschein. Du kannst ihn ruhig nutzen. Es wird heilsam für dich sein.«

»Du blutdürstige-… sadistische-… Harpyie!«

»Da haben wir’s. Und fühlst du dich nicht schon viel besser? Du da, bring ihn in die Klinik und vergewissere dich, dass er in Ordnung ist. Er muss trotz allem am Montag wieder unterrichten. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende, Iruka-sensei.«

Iruka spuckte immer noch Gift und Galle, als ihn der ANBU aus dem Raum führte.


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Stunde im Krankenhaus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Iruka sauber und zusammengeflickt worden war. Nachdem er seinen Ausflug in die Kanalisation erwähnt hatte, waren ihm einige Auffrischungsimpfungen verpasst worden. Dann hatten sie ihn in Wechselkleidung, die ihm zwei Nummern zu groß war, und mit strikten Anweisungen sich ins Bett zu legen und auszuruhen, nach hause geschickt.

Er schleppte sich die vier Treppen zu seiner Wohnung unter dem Dach hinauf, wobei er versuchte, die anderen Mieter nicht mit seinen schleppenden Schritten aufzuwecken. Seine beiden Zimmer fühlten sich wie fremdes Territorium an. Irgendwie kleiner als er sie vor drei langen Stunden verlassen hatte. Er steuerte an seinen Möbeln vorbei wie durch ein Minenfeld. Dabei wich er jeglichen Ecken aus, in die er vielleicht versehentlich mit seinen Prellungen hineinlaufen könnte.

Er türmte die Kissen so weit auf, dass er sich halb auf seinem Bett zurücklegen konnte. Dann starrte er eine Weile auf die dunklen Flecken in seinem Zimmer. Viel zu aufgeregt und gleichzeitig zu erschöpft, um loszulassen und einzuschlafen. 

Die Stunden glitten vorüber wie die Seelen Verstorbener. Langsam und schwer von Bedauern und vergangenen Entscheidungen. Als er die plötzliche Berührung einer vertrauten Präsenz über seinen Kopf wahrnahm, begriff Iruka, dass es nicht Schlaf war, auf den er schlussendlich gewartete hatte.

»Kakashi, sitz‘ nicht einfach auf dem Dach wie ein Hahn, der auf das Morgengrauen wartet«, murmelte er. »Komm schon rein!« Stille. Natürlich.

»Ich bin zu stark verletzt, um zu kommen, um dich zu holen«, seufzte Iruka und schloss seine Augen. »Aber ich werde es trotzdem tun, wenn du deinen Hintern nicht gleich hier rein bewegst.«

Er wartete eine Minute, dann hievte er sich mit seiner unverletzten Hand hoch. Seine verwundete Seite beschwerte sich dabei bitterlich. »Mach doch was du willst, du sturer Mistker-«

Plötzlich befand sich die Präsenz neben ihm. Mit großer Mühe und der Hilfe einer guten Portion Erschöpfung gelang es Iruka, nicht zusammenzuzucken, zurückzuweichen oder zu seinen Waffen zu stürzen. Die Sache war so schon unangenehm genug. 

»Ich bin hergekommen, um zu sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist.« Seine Worte waren knapp und tonlos. Es war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie wenn Kakashi Todesdrohungen ausstieß, aber es war auch nicht angenehm.

Iruka winkte zu Erklärung mit seinem linken Arm, der bis zum Ellbogen mit einem beweglichen Gips geschient worden war. 

»Ich bin während des Finales meiner Chuunin Prüfung schlimmer verletzt worden.« 

Kakashi antwortete nicht. Die Finsternis zwischen ihnen schien sich zu verfestigen. Das Mondlicht war zu einem Nichts zusammen geschrumpft und die Nacht driftete in die Stunde des Wolfes.

»Bitte geh nicht«, flüsterte Iruka mit einer Stimme, die er kaum mehr als seine eigene wieder erkannte. Kakashi hatte sich bisher noch in keinster Weise gerührt, doch Iruka fühlte, wie sie am Rande einer Nacht, die nicht enden wollte, entlang wankten.

Dann hakte der Jounin einen Finger in die Oberkante seiner Gesichtsmaske und zog sie langsam herunter. Etwas anderes schien dabei von ihm abzufallen. Die Dunkelheit im Raum verwandelte sich in nichts weiter als das, was man um vier in der Früh erwartete, und ein müder Mann sank neben Iruka aufs Bett.

»Was grinst du so?«, grunzte Kakashi, während er seine Jacke auf einen nahe gelegenen Stuhl warf und aus seinen Sandalen schlüpfte, um seine nackten Füße um die Decke zu winden.

»Planst du gerade, wie du mich auseinandernehmen willst und dann die Leiche los wirst?«

»Nein«, antwortete Iruka sanft und lächelte noch immer voller Erleichterung. Zum ersten Mal, seit die Klinge in seine Seite gestoßen worden war, fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst. Die Anspannung ran aus seinem Körper und er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Kissen, um eine Position zu finden, die nicht so sehr schmerzte. Nur weil er bei anderen Gelegenheiten schon schwerer verletzt worden war, hieß das nicht, dass er irgendetwas hier von sonderlich genießen würde.

Zwei Straßen weiter öffnete sich die Tür der Bäckerei mit einem Knarren. Keiner von beiden reagierte, da sie beide nach dutzenden gemeinsamen Nächten in diesem Raum an die Abläufe gewöhnt waren.

»Das war eine ziemlich heftige Nummer«, murmelte Iruka schließlich.

»Stimmt.« 

Iruka rieb sich den Nacken, als er seinen Kopf bewegte. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er sich ein leichtes Schleudertrauma zugezogen. Möglicherweise, als er den Platz getauscht hatte, um vom Turm wegzukommen und dabei in die Küche gestürzt war. »Glaubst du, sie weiß es?« 

Kakashi drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Das Stirnband befand sich noch immer über dem Sharingan. Kakashi nahm es selten ab, außer zum Schlafen und zum Kämpfen. Für ernsthafte Kämpfe natürlich. Einen Akademie Lehrer zur Strecke zu bringen, zählte nicht.

»Der alte Drachen«, stellte Iruka klar, als Kakashi ihn noch immer ahnungslos ansah. »Glaubst du, sie weiß über uns Bescheid?«

Kakashi drehte langsam den Kopf und suchte den Raum ab. »Du weißt, dass sie uns gerade jetzt beobachten könnte oder?«

»Das sollte sie besser nicht. Und selbst wenn sie es täte, ich habe einen Freifahrtschein. Ich nehme an, der gilt so lange, bis ich das Bewusstsein verliere.« Und wenn er dann am nächsten Tag aufwachen würde, würde er sich absolut, grauenerregend und zu Tode beschämt deswegen fühlen, dass er es jemals gewagt hatte, seine Hokage - oh ja, vielleicht sollte er es besser jetzt noch ausnutzen. Nach alle dem wäre er sowieso niemals mehr dazu in der Lage, mit ihr zu sprechen.

»Also, glaubst du, dass sie weiß, dass wir miteinander schlafen?«, fuhr er fort. »Wir sind sehr diskret gewesen. Wenn man deine Paranoia bedenkt, dass jeder Feind in einem Radius von 1.000 Meilen, es auf mich absehen würde, um an dich ran zukommen.«

»Um an mich ran zu kommen, würden sie es auf meinen zahmen Hamster absehen, wenn ich einen hätte«, entgegnete Kakashi mit einem unbekümmerten Achselzucken. Jedoch lag Anspannung in seiner Stimme und dem reflexartigen Sarkasmus. »Und du willst auch nicht, dass es jemand herausfindet. Du glaubst, würde Naruto herausfinden, dass die beiden Erwachsenen in seinem Leben, die sich wirklich um ihn kümmern, miteinander vögeln, würde er sich komplett vernachlässigt und niedergeschlagen fühlen.«

Wie aufs Stichwort fühlte sich Iruka sofort angegriffen. So wie er es immer tat.

»Naruto ist erst 15 und befindet sich in einer sehr heiklen Phase seiner emotionalen Entwicklung, ich möchte nicht-«

»Der Bengel ist so abgebrüht wie ein paar Schlagringe und das weißt du genau. Du verhätschelst ihn zu sehr.«

»Das tue ich nicht-… Können wir jetzt nicht darüber streiten?«

»Natürlich weiß sie es.«

»Uh?«

»Tsunade. Wir können so diskret sein, wie wir wollen. Sie ist die Anführerin eines versteckten Dorfes. Sie weiß alles. Das gehört zur Jobbeschreibung. Du warst nicht der einzige, den sie heute Nacht getestet hat.«

Iruka blinzelte »Was? Was meinst du damit?«

Kakashi schwieg.

»Hey!« Iruka stubste ihn mit dem Gips an. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr den Knochen. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Glaubst du, es war Zufall, dass sie mich damit beauftragt hat, dich zur Strecke zu bringen?«, antwortete Kakashi. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Halb-Lächeln.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Iruka daran, wie Tsunade „andere Faktoren“ angesprochen hatte und sein Unterkiefer klappte in Richtung Schlüsselbein.

»Wa- sie hat es gemacht, weil wir Sex haben?! Du meinst sie hat deine - deine Loyalität getestet? Deine Entschlossenheit?« Er fühlte sich an Kakashis statt schwer beleidigt. Wenn die Hokage glaubte, dass ein Kämpfer vom Kaliber des Jounin zögern würde-

»Sie hat es nicht getan, weil wir Sex haben.«

»Oh?«

»Sie hat es getan, weil wir seit zwei Jahren Sex haben, ganz gleich wie heimlich wir es angestellt haben. Zu Anfang sind wir vielleicht durch Zufall im Bett gelandet, aber seit dem-«

»Zufall?!«, schnaubte Iruka.

»Das ist zweifelsohne das, woran ich mich erinnere. In der einen Minute haben wir über Naruto gestritten-wie immer-in der nächsten hattest du deine Zunge in meinem Mund-«

»Das war erst, nachdem du deine Hand auf mein-«

»Wie auch immer. Also schleichen wir umeinander herum und vögeln, wann immer ich nicht auf einer Mission bin und du dir frei nehmen kannst… Und wir machen das schon viel zu lange, um weiter so tun zu können, als würde es nicht mehr bedeuten, als eine bequeme Möglichkeit, flachgelegt zu werden.« 

Iruka gaffte ihn an. Sie sagten niemals Dinge wie das. Sicher, sie hatten guten Sex und sie waren Freunde, aber von Anfang an hatte es die unausgesprochene Regel gegeben, dass es nichts Ernsthaftes werden sollte, dass Gefühle nicht involviert sein sollten. Iruka hätte niemals gewagt zu sagen-überhaupt zu denken-

»Hör auf, mich mit so großen Augen anzusehen«, befahl Kakashi. Sein wölfisches Grinsen war verzerrt und selbstironisch. »Nach heute Nacht bin ich es leid, so zu tun, als würden wir nur dämlich Rumvögeln und das Wort ‘Liebhaber’ vermeiden. Wir sind beide allein. Von den drei Quälgeistern abgesehen, die quasi als unsere Kinder zählen. Wir beschützen dieselben Leben. Wir haben um dieselben Toten getrauert. Wir sind Freunde und wir verstehen einander und, zur Hölle, wir machen das seit zwei Jahren, Iruka. Wie viele Situationen auf Leben und Tod sind das? Sieh den Tatsachen ins Gesicht: nach Ninja Maßstäben sind wir quasi verheiratet. Gewöhn‘ dich dran.«

Iruka runzelte die Stirn und schaute weg, als ihn eine irgendwie geartete namenlose Angst erfasste. Die deutlichen Worte entfernten mit einem Mal alle Täuschungen und Schutzschichten. Sie schälten ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen und ließen ihn nackt zurück. Er betrachtete die offen gelegten Gefühle… Und er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, festzustellen, dass das, was Kakashi gesagt hatte, die simple Wahrheit war. 

Trotz seiner lang gehegten Absichten, keine Gefühle für einen Mann zu entwickeln, der jederzeit sterben könnte. Kakashi hatte recht, zwei Jahre waren viel zu lang.

Einmal offen gelegt konnte die Wahrheit auch nicht mehr begraben werden. Seine Gefühle standen frei im Raum, wo sie leicht entdeckt und verletzt werden konnten. Die Nacht, die draußen vor dem Fenster erstarb, war gerade nur eine von vielen Gefahren, die auf sie einschlagen und sie auseinanderreißen konnte.

»Ich habe niemals erwartet, dass ich diese Wahl noch einmal würde treffen müssen.«

Kakashis Stimme war so leise, dass Iruka ihn kaum hören konnte. Der Jounin sah ihn nicht an, sondern zog es vor, eine seiner Sandalen auf dem Fußboden anzustarren. Iruka fühlte, wie sich seine frisch offenbarten Gefühle unter der plötzlichen Emotion von Kakashi wandten. Der verborgene Schmerz einer alten Wunde, die noch immer nicht verheilt war und blutete.

»Wahl?«, flüsterte er. Trotz seiner zurückhaltenden Art und eines bessern Urteilsvermögens unternahm er den Versuch, sich dieses alten Schmerzes anzunehmen und ihn zu teilen.

»… Zwischen meiner Pflicht und jemandem, der mir etwas bedeutet…«

Dann drehte er sich in Irukas Richtung und Stahl blitzte in seinem Auge und seiner Stimme auf.

»Aber ich habe eine Wahl getroffen. Ich musste es.«

Iruka fand sich von einem fragenden Blick gefangen wieder. Die nächsten Worte waren nicht ganz so kompromisslos.

»Iruka, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass ich es tun musste.«

»Selbstverständlich!« Irukas Antwort kam unmittelbar und tönte viel zu laut in dem stillen Zimmer. Eine automatische Reaktion auf das dünne Band ungewöhnlicher Zurückhaltung in Kakashis Stimme, diese Spur von etwas Verlorenem, von Verletzlichkeit. »Ich weiß, dass es deine Pflicht war! Was, glaubst du, dass ich wütend auf dich bin? Glaubst du, ich habe vor, eine Szene zu machen?«

»Nun ja...« Ein Strahl hartnäckigen Humors blitzte schwach in dem einzelnen Auge. »Du hast Tsunade eine Harpyie genannt. Ich würde sagen, in diesem Punkt hast du mehr Mumm als ich. Ich habe gedacht, du würdest mir wenigstens einen Schwinger verpassen wollen.«

»Nein!« Iruka schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß, wie es läuft. Ich weiß, dass es zwei Arten von Missionen gibt. Da ist einmal die Art, bei der am Ende ein Scheck wartet und bei der man aus Gründen der Ehre, erfolgreich sein muss. Aber wenn man zwischen seinen Befehlen und seinen Teamkameraden wählen muss…«

Er schwieg. Kakashi kannte diese Art von Wahl bereits besser als er. In all ihrer bitteren und hässlichen Glorie.

»Aber dann gibt es noch eine andere Art von Mission«, fügte Iruka schließlich an. »Die Art, bei der man nicht versagen darf.«

»Nachdem sie mir eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Pläne für ihre ‘Demonstration’ gegeben hat, konnte ich nicht ablehnen.« Kakashi Blick ruhte wieder auf seiner Sandale. »Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Test war, aber die Parameter waren folgende: ‘Was, wenn dieser Mann ein Verräter wäre?’ Die Verteidigung unseres Dorfes-«

»- hat die höchste Priorität. Das weiß ich. Der Kodex der Shinobi ist nicht nur etwas, womit ich meine Kinder langweile. Er ist uns in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Und ich stelle sicher, dass sie wissen, dass es härter sein wird, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt haben. Glaubst du nicht… Ich habe mich schon früher gefragt, ob ich jemanden verletzen könnte, den ich liebe, um Konoha zu verteidigen. Dutzende ja hunderte Male habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich es ertragen könnte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Aber wenn es dazu dienen würde, den Ort, an dem ich geboren wurde, zu verteidigen, dann würde ich es tun.«

»Von wem-?« Kakashis Gesichtsausdruck war erst verwirrt, dann grimmig und dann voller Verständnis. »Naruto.«

»Du hast also auch schon darüber nachgedacht.«

»Jedes Mal, wenn ich gefühlt habe, dass dieses verdammte Siegel Risse bekommen hat.«

»Sollte es jemals brechen und der Fuchs die Vorherrschaft übernehmen, werden wir ihn angreifen, um Konoha zu verteidigen.«

»Und von ihm zermalmt werden. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich weiß, was du meinst.«

»Ich… mag den Jungen sehr. Aber ich würde keine Sekunde zögern. Es liegt an meinem Training. Dafür bin ich ausgebildet worden. Weißt du was?« Iruka kämpfte sich aus den Kissen, um Kakashi direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. »Lass mich eins klarstellen.«

»Du wirst mich langsam und qualvoll umbringen?«

»Nein«, grollte Iruka. »Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich, als ich heute Nacht auf der Flucht war, überhaupt nicht über dich nachgedacht habe.«

Kakashi blinzelte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. »Das erscheint mir wie ein ziemlich neuartiger Ansatz, um vor jemandem zu fliehen, der versucht einen umzubringen. Funktioniert Verdrängung gut als Strategie?«

Iruka versuchte ihm, mit dem Gips einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf zu versetzen. Kakashi fing seinen Ellbogen mit einer schnellen flüssigen Bewegung ab. Er war mit dieser Form von Neckerei wohl nicht einverstanden, tätschelte den Gips sanft und beschützend. Eine stumme Ermahnung, dass Iruka gebrochenen Knochen etwas ernster nehmen sollte.

»Was ich damit sagen wollte«, schnappte Iruka, während die letzten Reste von Adrenalin in seinem Kreislaufsystem knisterten, »war, dass von dem Moment an, in dem du mich angegriffen hast, ich mich von allem freigemacht habe. Ich habe nicht gedacht, ‘Oh, nein, mein Liebhaber versucht mich umzubringen!’«

Wow. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Er hatte das Wort ‘Liebhaber’ gesagt und dabei nicht mal gezögert. Es sah so aus, als hätte Kakashi recht gehabt. Sie sollten aufhören, dieses Wort und was es bedeutete zu vermeiden. Schließlich hatte es sich ja offensichtlich an sie herangeschlichen und hinterhältig überfallen, ninjamäßig.

Jetzt hatte Iruka die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Jounin. Kakashi sah ihn mit derselben müden Dankbarkeit eines Kriegers an, der den Sonnenaufgang nach einer Nacht auf einem blutigen Schlachtfeld betrachtete. Dieser intensive Blick ließ Iruka demütig werden. Ernst geworden ordnete Iruka seine Worte, bis sie bestimmt und sicher aus seinem Mund kamen.

»Ich habe nur noch an Flucht und Überleben gedacht, ganz so wie wir ausgebildet worden sind. Meine Gefühle haben meine Fähigkeiten nicht behindert. Von dem Moment an, in dem ich realisiert habe, dass es dir ernst war, warst du nichts anderes, als etwas, dem ich entgehen musste. Ich habe alle Gefühle weggeschlossen, die mich möglicherweise beeinträchtigt hätten. Wie du habe ich getan, was ich tun musste und bereue es nicht. Das ist der Weg, den wir gewählt haben. Das ist es, was uns ausmacht, was wir sind.«

Seine Worte spiegelten den Verhaltenskodex der Shinobi, den Nindo von Konoha wieder. Und es war die eine Wahrheit.

Es gab hier noch eine andere Wahrheit, eine, die die erste in keinster Weise ungültig machte. Sie befand sich in den Blicken, die sie teilten, in ihrem schweigenden Verstehen. Es war die Wahrheit hinter dem bizarren Versprechen, dass Iruka gegeben hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, dass sein Tod nur noch um Haaresbreite entfernt gewesen war: ‘Ich verspreche dir, dass ich überleben werde.’ Seine Ausbildung als Shinobi hatte ihm die Fähigkeiten dazu verliehen, durchzuhalten, aber der Grund, weshalb er hatte überleben wollen, war Kakashi die Notwendigkeit zu ersparen, ihn töten zu müssen und Irukas Blut an seinen Händen und in seiner Erinnerung zu haben.

Was auch unausgesprochen blieb, war die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen eher größeren Zufall hatte handeln müssen, dass Kakashis letzter Schlag Iruka so genau durch das Fenster und ins Hauptquartier katapultiert hatte, praktisch in Sicherheit. Es hätte Zufall sein können… Sogar Tsunade und die ANBU könnten nichts anderes beweisen. Es war nur eine eher willkommene, glückliche Fügung gewesen. Für jemanden mit Kakashis Fähigkeiten hatte es eben nur ein bisschen etwas von einem Fehler.

Aber das alles blieb unausgesprochen, denn den beiden Shinobi fehlten tatsächlich die Worte, um diese Wahrheit auszudrücken. Es war sowieso nicht nötig.

»Weißt du, auf gewisse Weise war es interessant«, sagte Iruka laut, während er sich die narbige Nase mit seiner unverletzten Hand kratzte. Damit beendete er die eigentümliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen, bevor er noch das letzte bisschen an Fassung verlieren würde, dass er noch hatte. »Ich habe diese Seite an dir noch nie zuvor gesehen. Die, die du deinen Feinden zeigst. Du kannst verdammt furchterregend sein, wenn du willst, Hatake. Du hast mich ganz schön aufgemischt. Ich denke, die Hokage hat recht. Ich brauche mehr Training.«

»Nun ja,… Ja.«

Iruka starrte ihn wütend an. »Du hättest mir ruhig widersprechen können, weißt du. Nur für heute Nacht.«

»Für einen Chuunin warst du schon verdammt gut. Du hast ein paar gute Treffer gelandet und ich hätte deine Spur beinah zweimal verloren. Der Teil, bei dem du dich vom Turm gestürzt hast, war entweder sehr originell oder selbstmörderisch. Da bin ich mir bis jetzt noch etwas unschlüssig. Geht es dir… gut?«

»Das sollte es. Ich muss am Montag unterrichten.«

»Lass mich mal sehen.«

Kakashi zog Iruka sanft nach vorne, bis Iruka zwischen seinen langen, ausgestreckten Beinen saß. Hände untersuchten vorsichtig jede Prellung, den Sitz der Bandagen und die Festigkeit der Schiene um sein geschwollenes Handgelenk.

»Die Ulna ist gebrochen und zwei der Handwurzelknochen. Ich werde jedoch keine Fixierung oder Operation brauchen«, erklärte Iruka, während sein Liebhaber den Grad der Beweglichkeit überprüfte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Verletzungen herunterzuspielen. Kakashi wusste bereits, welches Ausmaß an Schaden er fähig war einem anderen zuzufügen. Und seit er sechs Jahre alt war, hatte ihm gegenüber niemand irgendwelche Fakten für ihn schön geredet.

Ein Finger berührte die Bandagen über dem Schnitt an seiner Seite unter dem Netzoberteil, das Iruka trug. Es war eine stumme Frage.

»Zweiundzwanzig Stiche. Aber die Bauchdecke wurde nicht beschädigt. Nur Haut und Muskeln. Du bist sehr zielsicher. Es besteht kein Risiko für eine Blutvergiftung. Davon abgesehen, eine Menge Prellungen. Mein rechtes Handgelenk ist ein bisschen verstaucht, aber in ein paar Tagen sollte ich wieder schreiben können. Was ist mit dir? Bist du in Ordnung?«

Kakashi warf ihm ein verständnislosen Blick zu.

»Komm schon«, grummelte Iruka. »Gib mir wenigstens irgendetwas, um mein Gesicht zu wahren.«

Kakashi zögerte, dann hob er seine Hand. »Mein Daumen ist ziemlich angeknackst.«

»Dein Daumen.« Oh, ja, Iruka hatte dem Daumengelenk einen Schlag versetzt, um sich aus Kakashis Griff zu befreien. Kakashi hatte seine Handschuhe ausgezogen, um Irukas Verletzungen zu untersuchen. In dem schmalen Lichtstrahl, der von der Straßenlaterne draußen hinein drang, sah seine Hand etwas geschwollen aus und ein ordentlicher Bluterguss zeichnete sich ab.

»Außerdem hast du mein Shirt ein wenig aufgeschlitzt.«

»Sobald ich wieder in Ordnung bin, werden du und ich miteinander trainieren.«

»Ich? Ich muss schon die kleinen Plagen trainieren.«

»Ich schätze, ich könnte Gai-sensei fragen. Denkst du der Haarschnitt ist für all seine speziellen Studenten verpflichtend.«

»Du hast gewonnen.«

»Danke sehr.«

Arme schlossen sich sanft um Iruka und er ließ sich von dem anderen Mann so weit herum bugsieren, bis er an dessen Seite angeschmiegt lag. Kakashis Körper fühlte sich warm durch sein schwarzes Shirt an. Es roch ein ganz klein wenig nach Hund. Finger bewegten sich zu Irukas Nacken, um ihn sanft zu reiben. Der Lehrer hatte vergessen, das Schleudertrauma zu erwähnen, was offensichtlich auch nicht nötig gewesen war. So wie er über Kakashi lag, wurde die Seite mit seiner Verwunderung, sein linker Arm und der größte Teil seiner Prellungen nicht belastet. Das und die Wärme, der angenehme Druck an seinem Nacken ließen ihn beinah vor lauter Erleichterung allein schon das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Ein leises Flüstern streifte sein Haar. »Schlaf, wenn du kannst.«

»Kannst du bleiben…?«

»Für ein paar Stunden.«

»Hmm.«

»Wird es mir jemals wieder gelingen, dich für ein weiteres Mitternachts-Date zum Essen und Sterne Betrachten nach draußen zu locken, nach dem, was heute Nacht passiert ist?«

Iruka zuckte zusammen und kämpfte, um sich von dem warmen Körper unter sich zu erheben.

»Mist! Ich habe die Bentobox auf dem Turm gelassen und die Thermoskanne liegt jetzt unterhalb auf dem Boden-«

Kakashis Arme schlossen sich fester um seine Schultern und zwangen Iruka zu bleiben, wo er war.

»Ich habe aufgeräumt, bevor ich hierhergekommen bin. Auch die Küche, in der du gelandet bist. Für die Topfpflanze, mit der du den Platz getauscht hast, konnte ich allerdings nichts mehr tun. Man wird annehmen, dass Schüler sie bei ihren Übungen herunter gestoßen haben. Wir sollten immer noch Diskretion walten lassen selbst, wenn die Höhergestellten in Konoha über uns Bescheid wissen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Feinde dich ins Visier nehmen. Und ich will Naruto nicht verletzen müssen, wenn er sich deswegen dämlich verhält.«

»Naruto wird sich nicht-«

Kakashis Wirbelsäule musste aus Gummi gemacht sein, dass er dazu in der Lage war, Iruka so festzuhalten und sich gleichzeitig so zu drehen, dass er dessen Worte mit einem wohlplatzierten Kuss ersticken konnte.

Eine Minute später…

»Beantworte meine Frage.«

»Är…« Iruka blinzelte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. »Wie war die Frage noch gleich?«

»Essen? Sterne? Auf dem Dach miteinander rummachen?«

Iruka hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf wäre mit Stroh ausgestopft wie einer seiner Trainingsdummies. Er war nur noch zwei Sekunden davon entfernt, ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, diese Nacht zu vergessen. Was auch immer er vorher gesagt hatte. 

Die Angst, der Schmerz, die bloße Qual, die er gespürt hatte bei dem, was er zu tun gezwungen war und wie er zu denken gezwungen gewesen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Mond sehen würde-oder eine Bentobox in diesem Zusammenhang - würde er sich daran erinnern, wie es sich angeführt hatte, gejagt zu werden. Und das war noch nichts im Gegensatz dazu, wie schrecklich verletzlich er jetzt war, nachdem er seine Gefühle für den Jäger eingestanden hatte. Mit Ignoranz hätte er auf längere Sicht besser umgehen können.

Die Arme, die sich um ihn wandten, waren warm und sanft, gingen sorgsam mit seinen Prellungen um. Kakashis Anwesenheit und sein Geruch waren tröstlich und vertraut. In diesem Moment war sich Iruka keiner Sache wirklich sicher, außer dass er das hier nicht verlieren wollte. Nicht eines bisschen Angstes und Schmerzes wegen. Sie hatten beide in ihrem Leben Schlimmeres überlebt. Schmerz und Verlust, den jeden anderen, normalen Menschen niedergestreckt hätte. Sie verfügten beide über eine Menge innerer Stärke. Sie waren beide dazu in der Lage, Verletzungen und Traumata zu überwinden und dem Verhaltenskodex der Shinobi treu zu sein.

Und es sah so aus, als ob sie - nur vielleicht - die Stärke und die Bürde von nun an möglicherweise teilen würden…

»Sicher, wenn's ein Date ist.« Seine Worte waren undeutlich, seine Augen geschlossen. »Jederzeit.«

»Perfekt! Ich bringe die Reisbällchen und den Tee mit, du die Ganzkörperrüstung und ein Breitschwert.«

»Hmm, nein werde ich nicht…«

»Du könntest, wenn du wolltest. Es würde mir Spaß machen, sie dir auszuziehen.«

Iruka lachte schnaubend in das schwarze Shirt.

Es spielte keine Rolle, wen oder was Tsunade geglaubt hatte, heute Nacht zu testen. Er wusste es jetzt, es war alles mit ihnen in Ordnung. Sie hatten diese Nacht überlebt, gemeinsam.


	4. Jägermond: Beende die Mission!

 

Er ist hier und sicher, beende die Mission!

+++++

 

»Hokage -sama«, murmelte Kakashi mit einem leichten Nicken und hatte unwillkürlich stramme Haltung angenommen. »Stecke ich in Schwierigkeiten?«

Tsunade warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. »Nein. Aus welchem Grund denkst du das?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, da bin ich mir sicher.« Kakashi schenkte den drei ANBU in dem Raum einen müden Blick. Für gewöhnlich war Tsunade nur in Begleitung eines einzigen Bodyguards oder von Shizune. Wenn überhaupt.

»Kümmere dich nicht um die«, sagte die Hokage und schob ein vollbeladenes Tablett quer über den Schreibtisch zu ihm hin. »Hier, nimm dir Kaffee!«

»… in so großen Schwierigkeiten also?« Kakashi bedachte die kleine Tasse mit der Sorte Blick, die er sonst für giftigen Schierling reserviert hatte.

»Setz dich!«, befahl Tsunade, die es offensichtlich zu Kakashis Erleichterung aufgegeben hatte, ihn in Sicherheit wiegen zu wollen. Er setzte sich. Und da es ihm angeboten worden war, nahm er sich Kaffee.

5 Minuten später kühlte dieser immer noch in der Tasse ab, unangetastet.

Iruka.

Prüfung.

Verräter.

Jagd.

Iruka.

»Ich verstehe.« Kakashi stellte den Kaffee zurück auf dem Schreibtisch ab und erhob sich langsam. Dabei vermied er jegliche versehentliche Bewegung in Richtung seiner Waffen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Blicke der ANBU in ihn hinein bohrten und er wollte nicht, dass ihre Blicke von etwas anderem ersetzt werden würden, das mehr Substanz hatte. In einer weit entfernten Ecke seines Verstandes tief in seinem Inneren war er einerseits wütend darüber, dass Tsunade dachte, er könnte einer solchen Kleinigkeit wegen ausrasten. Dann wiederum andererseits wollte Kakashi zu seinen Lebzeiten keinen weiteren Anführer mehr beerdigen müssen. Und ein besonnener Hokage war ein lebendiger Hokage.

»Kakashi?«

Er blickte über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, was sie möglicherweise noch hinzuzufügen hatte.

 

»Wirst du es tun?« Es war weniger eine Frage, als die Forderung, dass er es aussprach. Seine blutige Unterschrift unter dem Pakt.

»Ich werde es tun.« In seinem Kopf war er bereits bei der Mission. Er sollte Iruka genau jetzt treffen, auf dem alten Observatoriumsturm. Was bedeutete, dass er wusste, wo sich die Zielperson befand und dass es dort keine Zeugen geben würde. Tsunade hatte ihre Nacht ausgesprochen gut gewählt. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls befohlen, noch innerhalb dieser Stunde zuzuschlagen, hatte ihm Irukas Aufenthaltsort jedoch nicht mitgeteilt, obwohl das die Standardvorgehensweise bei dieser Art von Mission und diesen Zeitvorgaben war. Es war möglicherweise Tsunades lakonische Art ihn zusätzlich darüber zu informieren, was sie wusste oder vermutete.

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, verhüllte damit das dumpfe Licht der Lampen im Büro der Hokage. Die Nacht verwandelte sich in ein schwarz-weiß Bild, während der Korridor in Schatten und Mondlicht getaucht wurde. Kakashi bewegte sich auf eines der Fenster zu und öffnete es. Einige Sekunden betrachtete er den Mond über sich. Es waren gute Lichtverhältnisse, dachte er. Das würde ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen.

Dann hatte er auch schon das Fensterbrett hinter sich gelassen und befand sich auf seinem Weg zur Bücherei.

Etwas tief in Kakashis Innerem war zu Eis erstarrt und hart geworden. Direkt in seinem Zentrum, seine Wirbelsäule entlang massiv in seiner betäubten Brust. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er den Rest seines Körpers darum wie einen Anzug tragen. Dieses etwas, es fühlte sich unnachgiebig, kalt und scharfkantig an. Möglicherweise war es eine Waffe.

+++++

 

»Er ist hier und sicher. Beende die Mission.«

Kakashi trat vom Eingang zum Notfallschalter zurück, entfernte das Headset aus seinem Ohr und steckte es in seine Tasche.

Er nahm eine kurze Post-Kampf-Untersuchung an sich selbst vor. Eine Eigenschaft, die seit seiner Kindheit fest in ihm verankert war. Keine größeren Verletzungen, immer noch voll funktionsfähig. Mit einem kurzen mentalen Fingerschnippen entledigte er sich des beschworenen Hundes. Seine Finger tasteten an seinen Schriftrollen entlang und seinen Waffen, prüften, dass sich alles an seinem Platz befand, listeten auf, was geschärft oder ersetzt werden musste.

Eine weitere Checkliste fügte sich in seinem Kopf zusammen. Als Vorläufer des Berichts, den er am Missionsschalter würde einreichen müssen oder möglicherweise direkt bei Tsunade. Ihm war befohlen worden, die Zielperson zu verwunden. Erledigt.

Tsunade hatte darauf bestanden, dass Kakashi Iruka direkt zu Beginn eine Stichwunde zufügen sollte, was möglicherweise klug gewesen war. Mit dem Vorteil des Überraschungsmoments auf seiner Seite war die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Ausweichmanövers geringer gewesen, wodurch Kakashis Kunai versehentlich in Irukas Bauch hätte landen können. Oder in seiner Leber.

Er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, Iruka davon zu überzeugen, dass die Situation ernst gewesen war.

Werfe ihn aus der Bahn. Erledigt.

Hetze ihn, wortwörtlich. Erledigt.

Kakashi rieb über seine Fäuste, ein Automatismus, um die Verstärkung über seinen Knöcheln nach Beschädigungen zu überprüfen.

Breche etwas (optional). Erledigt.

Er hatte gehört und gefühlt, wie der Knochen in Irukas Handgelenk gebrochen war.

Ängstigte ihn. Erledigt.

Vertreibe das freundliche, warme Licht aus seinen Augen. Erledigt.

Stelle das Interesse von Konoha über seine Sicherheit und sein Wohlergehen. Erledigt.

Beweise ihm - Beweise ihnen beiden - geradewegs wie dumm es von Shinobi ist, sich aufeinander einzulassen. Erledigt.

Tue ihm weh. Erledigt.

Breche ihn.

Kakashi tastete den Schnitt in seinem Shirt nahe seines Halses ab. Zur Hölle, nein, schloss er mit einem kalten Lächeln. Es brauchte schon mehr als das, um seinen- um Iruka zu brechen. Der Chuunin hatte von Anfang an gut reagiert. Er hatte keinen Kampf in die Länge gezogen, den er sehr wahrscheinlich verloren hätte. Trotz seiner Verletzungen hatte er Kakashi lange genug abgewehrt, um Kakashi sehr professionell abzuhängen. Er hatte darüber hinaus auch ein gutes Urteilsvermögen bewiesen, indem er sich in Richtung ANBU bewegt hatte, um weitere Informationen und Hilfe zu bekommen und er-

‘Ich verspreche dir, ich werde überleben.’

Kakashi atmete langsam aus, kontrollierte den Fluss seines Chakras und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Anwesenheit zu verstecken und mit den Schatten eins zu werden.

Nur leere, bedeutungslose Worte. In der Hitze des Gefechts. Nebenprodukte des Stress.  
Geistesabwesend strich er eine Strähne seines Haares, die sich aus seinem Stirnband gelöst hatte zurück und verzog das Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch etwas von Irukas Blut an seinen Handschuhen und unter seinen Nägeln hatte. Er rieb seine Finger gegeneinander und starrte den klebrigen getrockneten Schmutzfilm, der möglicherweise einen rötlichen Streifen in seinem Haar hinterlassen hatte, wütend an.

Kakashi erinnerte sich an das Geräusch, das Obito gemacht hatte, als er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt war, wie das Gurgeln eines löchrigen Abflussrohrs. Es war ein unzusammenhängendes Stück Erinnerung, das so plötzlich wieder aus seinem Kopf verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war.

Kakashi blickte auf, als er eine Bewegung hinter der offenen Tür wahrnahm. Er konnte niemanden außer einem der ANBU sehen, aber das Licht hatte geflackert. Iruka würde bald gehen. Der Jounin wartete auf ihn. Es gab noch etwas, das Kakashi tun musste. Die Waffe hatte einen letzten Schnitt zu machen.

»Du blutrünstige-… sadistische-… Harpyie!«

Kakashis Überlebensinstinkte setzten ein. Er drehte sich weg und verschmolz mit den Schatten. Er musste sich noch um einige Dinge kümmern, bevor Konoha am nächsten Morgen erwachen würde. Er würde die Sache beenden, wenn Iruka nicht mehr versuchen würde, ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib zu prügeln, sobald er Kakashi sah.

Die Nacht wurde jetzt kälter. Er sprang aus dem Fenster und landete leichtfüßig auf der Straße, dann verfiel er in einen leichten Trab und verfolgte Irukas Spur zurück, während er im Vorübergehen einen Spritzer Blut an der Wand bemerkte, wo der Chuunin sich angelehnt hatte. Er würde etwas besorgen, um das sauber zu machen, und später dafür zurück kommen.

Kakashi fühlte keine Reue. Er fühlte gar nichts. Die Waffe hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt. War für’s erste weggesteckt worden und hatte dabei einen leeren Raum zurückgelassen. Sonst gab es da nichts.

+++++

 

Er ist hier und sicher…

Kakashi drückte Iruka an sich. Seine Shinobi Instinkte hielten seine Augen weit offen. Sogar das Sharingan. In diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht, wie beschissen er sich am nächsten Tag fühlen würde. Er hatte den Stirnprotektor hochgeschoben, scannte die Schatten in Irukas kleiner Wohnung und überwachte die Tür und Fenster. Seine Sinne prickelten, alarmiert von der Art, wie Iruka kraftlos an ihm ruhte, jetzt, wo er endlich eingeschlafen war. Irukas Atem stockte leicht, wenn seine Muskulatur sich über die Rippen streckte. Kakashi war ein Soldat. Sein Reaktionsvermögen war für den Krieg ausgelegt und es schrie ihn an. Mann am Boden. Zurück bleiben, schützen. Ein sicheres Quartier errichten. Jeden töten, der sich ihm nähert.

Die Richtung, die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte, war nicht die gewesen, die Kakashi vorgesehen hatte. Er hatte sicher gehen wollen, dass Iruka wenigstens so unverletzt war, es allein durch die Nacht zu schaffen. Vielleicht noch dem Chuunin die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas von seinem Ärger und seiner Anspannung abzubauen, falls Iruka das, ohne seine Verletzungen zu verschlimmern, hätte tun können. Und diesem Mann, diesem Freund zu zeigen, dass Kakashi Konoha ihm vorgezogen hatte. Eine Wahl, die er jeden Tag seines Lebens genau so wieder treffen würde, wenn man es denn von ihm verlangte. Diese kalte und emotionslose Waffe sein, die das Dorf brauchte.

Alles, was Iruka hatte tun müssen, war ein paar Worte zu wispern. Eine brüchige Bitte, wobei er sonst in dieser Nacht kein einziges Mal um Gnade gefleht hatte, selbst als Blut durch seine Finger und seine Seite hinunter getropft war.

Die Dinge waren viel einfacher gewesen, als Kakashi wie eine Waffe gedacht hatte. Aber das Problem - die gottverdammte verfickte dumme Tragödie seines verfickten Lebens - bestand darin, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit eine Waffe sein konnte, wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Niemand konnte das.

Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Hätte ihm nicht so verfallen dürfen. Es dürfte mich nicht so sehr berühren. Verflucht. Es tut verfickt nochmal weh!

Iruka machte tief in seinem Hals ein Geräusch, ein kleines Murmeln des Unbehagens. Er runzelte die Stirn im Schlaf. Kakashi zwang sich, sich zu entspannen, und das Stirnrunzeln wurde weniger.

Es war zu spät. Ernsthaft. Zu spät für eine Menge Dinge. Iruka war bereit sich darauf einzulassen und bei ihm zu bleiben, trotz dieser extrem schlechten Nacht, die sie gerade durchgemacht hatten. Kakashi war eine viel zu lange Zeit in seinem Leben allein gewesen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er begonnen seltsam zu werden, bevor der alte Hokage ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm aufgetragen hatte, sich um ein spezielles Genin Team zu kümmern…

Kakashi hielt seinen Wundenpunkt und gleichzeitig Grund zu Leben vorsichtig im Arm und lauschte den ruhigen, schmerzerfüllten Atemzügen. Etwas in ihm begann sich langsam zu lösen. Und es machte die Sache noch schmerzhafter, wie eine Erfrierung, die langsam auftaute. Aber Schmerz war ein alter Bekannter für Kakashi und er war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass er den Schmerz der Gefühllosigkeit vorzog. Es war das, was Obito ihn all die Jahre zuvor gelehrt hatte.

Mit großer Mühe schloss Kakashi die Augen.

Er ist hier und sicher.

Beende die Mission.

+++++ **ENDE** +++++

**Endnotizen der Autorin:**  
_Es existiert ein kurzes Sequel zu dieser Fic: ‚Hunter‘s Moon: End mission‘, die dieser Fic angehängt ist._  
 _Außerdem hat die großartige Lei-Sam einen absolut atemberaubenden DJ abgeliefert, diesen One-Shot zu illustrieren. Ich lasse den Link hier, weil es einfach nur überwältigend ist und Applaus verdient:_

https://lei-sam.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-s-Moon-cover-60094117


End file.
